Bigger Than Us All
by usedbw
Summary: As Arendelle falls, and the royal family flees, they crash. They find themselves in a foreign land, and discover much about themselves. But can they stop the impending doom this new land faces?
1. Chapter 1

Elsa was surprised to see the ice palace she made in such good condition after leaving it alone for so long, save for the still shattered chandelier and broken door... and the icicles sticking out of the ground. But the exterior and most of the interior was still fine. This was her first time visiting it since the Great Thaw, three short years ago. Coming to the ice palace brought back many memories of the terrible past she had, the childhood she regrets throwing away, and how she almost killed Anna. Twice.

Shaking off the bad memories that she had coming back to her, she decided to start renovating the place. First, the chandelier, then the door, and finally the icicles. _Well, it looks clean, but it looks really boring in here_ Elsa thought to herself. Remembering how Anna helped her decorate her bedroom because it looked "too boring", Elsa decided to use some of the same things they used in renovating Elsa's room. She added some ice paintings, then a sofa, a chest for storing stuff, a wardrobe... what else could she add? Ahh yes, a bed! If she was to spend the next day or so in here, she needed to sleep. And attend to some reading, so she added a desk and a fancy snow chair.

Content with her skills in interior design, she decided to go to bed. It was a long day of traveling after all. *I should bring a horse next time* Elsa thought to herself before she dozed off to sleep.

-  
Earlier that day

"So this is your spot on the market?" Anna asked as Kristoff took her shouted at people to buy his ice. "Yes, I come here everyday to sell the ice I harvest the night before. It's kind of exhausting..." Kristoff answered, sounding genuinely tired. "It makes me almost thankful the demand for ice goes down in winter, but then again, theres money to worry about, and with you, my money doesnt last long" Anna playfully hit Kristoff for that last comment, both laughing.

"I'm surprised it took you this long to show me the average day of work for you" Anna said. "I didn't think you would like it. It's really boring work" Kristoff replied. "You guessed right, because this is easily the most boring day since... well... I can't think of a day quite as boring as this"

"Quite? Since when did you start using that super sophisticated word?" Kristoff joked.  
Anna hit him again.

The two conversed for the next hour and a half, talking about the rude things they heard on the road, the weird people they saw on the streets, and anything else they could think of. After all that, Kristoff decided to head home with Anna.

-  
"Has anyone seen Elsa?" Anna asked the staff of the castle. "Ah yes, I forgot to tell you. Elsa went on an escapade of sorts to her ice palace, whatever that is. She said she would be back in a day or two." Kai said.

This made Anna nervous for some reason, afraid of something happening to her. She's been especially paranoid of people she loved going out since that time Kristoff fell down that crevice near the North Mountain. _Magic ice my ass_ Anna thought to herself as she remembered the whole incident.

_What if something happened to her? What if she's already dead? No, I'm sure the queen of ice can defend herself no problem. But what if there's a king of fire? What if the old fairy tails of dragons are true and Elsa doesn't stand a chance? Oh come on Anna, get it together. It's late, all I need is some sleep and I'll be fine. She'll be fine too, I'm sure._

Elsa awoke from the night in a cold sweat- wait, sweat? Elsa never sweat, she could never be too hot because she's the queen of ice and snow. This was a first for her. "Must've been a rough dream I had, heheh" Elsa said aloud to herself. She got up out of bed and decided to walk to her balcony. The stars were gleaming in their full glory tonight. But Elsa felt something was off about these stars. They seemed strangely- whats the word- scared. _No, thats impossible, the stars are inanimate objects, they aren't people or anything. I must be really tired._

Elsa decided to go back to sleep, but not before one voice entered her head, not of her own. _How can you be so sure?_

Anna woke up a little bit later than usual due to her going out with Kristoff to 'help' him with work. It was extremely cloudy outside, and no sunlight was shining in on her room. "I hope that isn't Elsa doing that" Anna laughed to herself at that comment. Anna looked to the North Mountain, but it was blotted out by clouds. "She's okay, I'm sure. The queen of all things cold wont let a measly bit of cloud get to her" Even with her own comforting words, Anna was extremely nervous.

Y_es, breakfast will help me get my mind off of her Anna thought as she walked past the dining hall. She saw Kristoff in there eating lunch. Lunch? But it's only 4:00... wait what?_*

"You were really tired after yesterday, it seems" Kristoff said to Anna.

"Kristoff, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"You don't sound too happy about that. Sorry, I'll leave"

"No no no, I don't mind you being here at all! I've rarely ever have breakfast with you, even though its no longer breakfast time, you know what I mean. Why didn't you go to work today anyway?"

"The storm outside is a bit too rough, even for a mountain man of such stature of yours truly."

Kai interjected by serving Anna her brunch meal and saying "Very suave, "

"Too rough? How so?" Anna became very worried for Elsa at this, even though she was positive she could handle herself, but could she?

"The wind is absolutely nuts out there, like a god of wind is pissed off at Arendelle today. It'll blow over though, I'm sure. Ha, I made a pun" Kristoff said.

"Yeah, I'm sure it will. Elsa will be fine, right?" Anna said.

"Elsa? Yeah she will be, as long as she's here... wait a minute, she's not here is she?"

"She went to her 'ice palace', whatever that is, yesterday . She said she  
would be back soon though." Kai said.

"She'll be fine" Anna reassured herself again. And she kept reassuring herself. Loudly and annoyingly.

_I can't focus with this storm outside! _Elsa thought to herself. She stormed out onto her balcony and decided to try to make a barrier of wind... somehow. The wind was extremely loud outside, but being the queen of wind and snow, it didn't affect her balance or body temperature. She held her hands out in the direction the wind seemed to be coming from. The wind began to start going around the palace of ice. But in all the wind, fog, and snow/rain, she saw something.

Two, faint purple eyes. But as soon as they came, they were gone. And with that, the storm was gone too.

Meanwhile, somewhere else.*_No, something is not right. After the fire that just happened in this city, i must leave. I feel something is wrong with the world, something very wrong. I know where I must go. Yes, my old home. I need to prepare, and I need to help the citizens of this city find a new leader. But how? I have two qualified ones to lead this city and its allies and all their armies. But I need make haste, for time is short. The air cries out now, why? What is happening to this world?_

The man got up and left the throne room he was in. _I must make haste._


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone in Arendelle, was confused. The storm, just dissapeared. As fast as it came, it was gone. Anna wasn't sure if she should be relieved or more worried by this. "Elsa's gonna be fine, just relax" Kristoff told Anna. *Atleast the storm is gone* Anna thought.*_But why so abrupt? I guess Elsa made it go away._ Anna was calm now. The thought of her making the storm go away made her all the more confident in her sister.

The citizens of Arendelle, however were still very confused. How could the storm just disappear in a matter of a few seconds? Many people took it as a good omen, for a good harvest to come, or maybe signs of a coming drought.

No one knew that that storm was nothing compared to the one headed their way.

Elsa laughed at her accomplishment and began to cheer loudly "Queen of the wind and sky gets one point, wind and sky zero!" Elsa took pride in this victory, and it was a good way to show off her powers to herself. As if she hadn't done that enough already.

But the image of those two purple eyes came to mind again. Elsa remembered what she had thought of the stars the night before again, how the didn't seem right. Elsa dismissed it again as nothing, and just wrote off the eyes that she saw as just her imagination playing games on her.

But as Elsa studied in her ice palace, those two things kept coming to mind. She couldn't get her mind off of it. Perhaps the trolls might have something to say about it.

Later that day

Grand pabbie was clearly in distress. Any other troll who walked by him could tell. Many other elder trolls seemed to be distressed, but no one would dare confront them about anything. Especially now, due to their secretive meeting that never ever happens.

"The earth is weeping, something is coming. And with that storm earlier today, something was off with it. When it abruptly ended, I felt a presence. One... them was here on Arendelle." Grand pabbie explained.

"You mean, you felt the presence of Al-"

"Akiier, please, silence yourself." Pabbie interrupted the elder troll Akiier "I don't want to mention that name here. Or any of their names. You know of whom I speak of when I say 'they'"

Another one of the elder trolls spoke up "That's impossible, he wouldn't show up unless someone directly interfered with his realm!"

"The Snow Queen Elsa might have had the power to do this. But, this is not the only reason I have called you here today. Has anyone noticed strange behavior from the crystals on our necklaces?" Pabbie said.

"Yes, the crystals have been rather... _out of control_ lately. One my children said his fire crystal almost cut through him entirely. A hyperbole, I'm sure. But, if a fire crystal got hot enough to hurt beings made of rock... something must have been wrong"

Another elder troll spoke up "My earth crystal has turned from green to a dark purple!"

And another "My water crystal has a tint of black in it!"

Now all the elder trolls were talking among themselves, about how their crystals have changed in some way. Pabbie interjected "Clearly, something is wrong with the elements. The world heaves, but it is clear none of us now why. I think I know how we can-"

Pabbie was interrupted by a sudden shaking in the earth. _Earthquake? In Arendelle? No, it can not be!_

* * *

Elsa was interrupted from her studies when she noticed that the ground was shaking violently... very violently. _Is that an... earthquake? In Arendelle? That's impossible!_ Her suspicions were confirmed when her chandelier fell (again) and crashed on her floor. This was definitely an earthquake. _I need to get out of here now!_ She thought to herself.

Many of the decorations Elsa put up for her castle were falling and shattering. Elsa was in too much of a rush to get the hell out to pack any of her books, all she took was some food and drink and bolted out as fast as she could.

When she crossed her ice bridge, Elsa looked back at her ice castle for the last time. The earth quake was too extreme for the ice foundation to handle. The castle fell down the side of the North Mountain in many pieces. It shone beautifully in the sun, and sparkled like one thousand stars. It had a beautiful color of red from the setting sun and- _Wait a minute, the sun isn't setting, why is it red? Why is the sky red?_

* * *

"Everybody, out in the open space of the market! Do not stay in your homes, they may collapse on you and kill you! Out of your homes!" A guard shouted.

Anna and Kristoff ran outside onto a beach, which was the safest place out in the open they could think of. After a moment of silence and heavy breathing from running so much, Kristoff spoke up. "Arendelle doesn't get earthquakes! That's usually preserved for The Southern Isles!"

"God knows they deserve it!" Anna said jokingly. They both laughed and followed it up with a brief kiss. The ground shook again, more intensely this time. "Aftershock" Anna and Kristoff said simultaneously. They got their bearings in the shaking, and looked out to sea. It was a beautiful red from the- "Red? It's only three o'clock" Kristoff said "Three o'clock? Wait, what?" Anna replied.

"What is that way out in the distance?"

* * *

Elsa was running home to Arendelle as fast as she could. She was often using the wind to help boost her, and was making piles of snow in far down places so she could jump down to get to where she was going easier. She was passing by the home of the trolls, and decided to ask them what was happening. But they were all in dismay, their crystals on their neck all glowing an evil black color. All the trolls were running to hide or take cover, while tearing off their necklaces. Grand pabbie was approaching her. "Elsa, you need to run, he is coming!"

"Who?" Elsa asked

"I can't explain. But you need to run! Get you, Anna, and Kristoff on to a boat! Once you do that, head east, there will be a group of foreign creatures who will be willing to help you! Go now!"

Elsa wanted to ask what was going on, but she knew that she wouldn't have time to ask  
even the smallest question. Using the wind to increase her pace again, Elsa was off.

* * *

Elsa arrived just as everyone saw the approaching entity from the south. She saw Anna and Kristoff on the beach, hugging each other in fear. Everyone was in fear, screams could be heard throughout Arendelle. Lootings were already going on. _Come on guards_ Elsa thought as she ran to Kristoff and Anna.

When she made it to them, the ominous figure had already made its way much closer. It was obviously black, and had some trail following behind it. It appeared to be winged.

"Anna, Kristoff, we need to get on a boat. Fast!" Elsa ordered

"Why?" They responded in unison.

"I don't know myself, I'm merely following the advice of the trolls. And I have a feeling it has to do with that thing- what ever it is."

Seeing the desperation and fear in Elsa's eyes, they followed her commands. Elsa went to go get supplies as fast as she could, along with Sven and Olaf. When she finally made it on to the boat with a quickly organized crew and captain, they dark figure was close enough to make out what it was...

But it couldn't be? They were only seen in fairy tales and fiction books. They can't actually be real... _could they?_

But it was true. It was right there, approaching quickly, and headed straight for Arendelle. Carrying behind it a cloud of fire and smoke.

It was a dragon.

It roared in everyone's ears, with such power it brought a huge wave with it. The streets of Arendelle were soaked with water from the sea. The royal ship was off right after the roar, and it had a mere five minutes to get as far away from Arendelle as possible.

But when it did arrive...

The sky went black with smoke as he flew over the kingdom. The North Mountain crumbled and the dragon didn't even touch it. The sky rained with sulfur, and the citizens of Arendelle were screaming in horror at what they were witnessing. It only got worse from there, the cliffs surrounding Arendelle collapsed, boulders crashing on to homes.

But the worse thing would be the end of Arendelle, a massive wave, as tall as Arendelle is wide, the height of the _former_ Ice Palace, was headed their way. Elsa was horrified at this, and was scrambling to think of a way to defend her kingdom and herself. So she did what she did with the storm, she held her hands out in front of her, and hoped for the best.

But it didn't work.

The boat had a bubble of frost surrounding it, and was saved, but the kingdom was not so fortunate. The massive tsunami crashed into Arendelle, and flooded all the streets and house. Even the castle was visible in the tsunami. All the screams of the citizens were silenced in one brief second.

The only last surviving citizens of Arendelle were on this boat, and they were headed east. To find a "foreign people" who were their last hope. Not before passing through corona first.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else.

"What is wrong, my children" The mother of the orphanage said. "The sky is red and dark!" Said one of the children. "Why, its almost sun down, of course it is- oh my goodness! Inside everybody! Now!" The mother said.

A dragon came from the north and landed on the two watch towers at the gates of the city. He roared loudly, and one of the statues of the heroes of the city fell with his roar.

* * *

_Pain... Agony..._


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone on the ship watched in horror as their home was literally sinking into the ocean. Water appeared to be swallowing up the entirety of Arendelle. They heard the dragon roar once more before he left eyesight.

Anna and Elsa collapsed to the ground sobbing, they couldn't believe what they had just seen. No one could. But they took it the hardest. As the leaders of the kingdom, seeing it all crumble apart in a matter of minutes was the worst thing that could have ever happened to them.

Elsa quickly remembered what Pabbie had said to her: "Head east, there will be a foreign people there who will help you"

"Head east, stop at Corona, and then keep heading east till we get to land.?

They hardly spoke for 3 days, until they were at Corona.

Or where Corona should have been.

* * *

"It says here on the map, 450 miles east, slightly south, Corona should be right here!" The captain of the boat said. "It should be right in front of our eyes!"

"Are you sure we didn't go in the wrong direction?" Elsa asked.

"Positive." The captain reassured.

Everyone on the boat was hoping that their suspicions weren't true. That they hadn't suffered the same fate as Arendelle. But their suspicions were confirmed when someone shout "Look in the ocean! A castle!"

Everyone ran to a side of the ship to see what that person was talking about. But it was true, a castle with round, golden tops was completely submerged. An entire city was under there.

"We are doomed!" One man shouted.

"Where else can we go!" Another one shouted.

The entire ship broke out into nothing but shouting. Everyone was scared. They knew no where else to go. The entire archipelago of Europe must have been sunk at this point.

Elsa had enough of the rowdiness of the ship. "ENOUGH!" She shouted. She flung her hand to her side, and caused a huge gust of wind. A very, very large gust of wind.

It was turning into a storm. A storm similar to the one four days earlier. The entire ship looked up at the sky and saw several... structures? *What in the?* Elsa thought.

The entire crew was inside or below deck at this point to take shelter from the storm. But that did not stop them from looking at the clouds. There were structures of gold and platinum, floating from some insane amount of wind. A voice came out from the storm, it was a voice that was loud and angry.

"YOU, QUEEN OF THE WIND AND SKY, ARE NO MATCH FOR THE LORD OF WIND!" It said. "YOU TRIED TO DEFEAT ME ONCE, BUT I WILL END YOU THIS TIME!"

The clouds were moving upwards, into a swirling pattern in the middle of the floating structures. It turned into a massive being made of clouds wielding a sword and wearing armor imbued of lightning. Elsa recognized the eyes of the being, this was who she saw when she made the storm go away many days ago. And that storm had come back for revenge.

He swung his sword down towards the ship, and it landed barely short, but the splash it caused was enough to nearly flip the boat over. "Anna, get to a life boat!" Elsa shouted. She raised her hands and seemed prepared to use her powers to try and fight the being.

"The bitch queen tries to fight me? She will soon know the power of the elementals!"

The being swung again, directly aimed at Elsa. She swung her arm in the direction of the sword, and a massive sword of ice came from nowhere and parried the swing from the being.

"Enough of this!" The being shouted. The being stuck his arm out and shot a bolt of lightning at the boat, instantly splitting it in two and starting a fire.

The life boat fell overboard with Anna and Kristoff in it. Elsa fell into the water several yards from Anna. "Elsa!" Anna shouted. "Elsa, come to the boat!"

Elsa was sinking fast, she was unconscious. She awoke when she realized _Oh my goodness I'm going to drown!_

Elsa made a bubble of frost and rose to the surface of the water. The wreckage of the ship was everywhere. Many members of the crew were grabbing on to pieces of the boat, to try and save their lives.

The swirling being was still watching in the sky, and when Elsa rose to the surface, his gaze was directly towards her. "Now you die!"

He swung his massive sword once more towards her, but was parried. Not by Elsa this time, but another swirling being. This one made of water. The other being rose out of the water and swung his hand up towards the sky, shooting jets of water the size of a tornado up at the.. other swirling being.

"Go, mortals, next time I may not be so merciful!" The water being said. The storm went away and the two beings disappeared.

This left the problem of Elsa finding Anna. Anna shouted, "Elsa! Elsa where are you!"

"Anna! Anna! I can't find you! Where are you!?" Elsa shouted.

They couldn't hear each other.

The waves from the being made of water made them go in different directions. Anna was headed east, while Elsa was headed west.

* * *

"So on top of the war in Northrend, we have a dragon running rampant and destroying our villages and citites? How can any force on this planet and others be able to take on these two evils at once?"

"Your highness, we could always try to form an alliance with the-"

"Don't you dare speak of any alliance with... them. I don't trust their warchief's leader as long as he keeps Garrosh in his ranks."

A man came running in from the halls. "Your majesty! I have news from the coast of the Hinterlands!"

"What could it be this time, more news of this dragon destroying the land, or are the scourge advancing closer to Loch Modan?"

"No, a group of our own kind have washed up bearing the symbol of some sort of flower. They came from the east. They say that they are not part of the Alliance, and they claim to not know what the Alliance is. One of them, a frost mage, appeared to be their leader. She said that they came from a place called Arendelle."

"What? Bring their leader in here!"

* * *

"Hmph, must be Alliance spies. Filthy humans. Take them to the village!"

Anna had awoken in the grasp of some men. She screamed in fear "Kristoff! Kristoff help me!"

"Shut up Alliance scum!" One of the men said before they hit her, knocking her out again.

"Anna!" Kristoff said. Another voice spoke up who was being carried next to him. "Shut up, or you'll get us all killed sooner." It said quietly. Kristoff recognized this voice, it was Hans.

They were both knocked out anyway.

* * *

They all awoke from the sun shining bright in their eyes. In front of them was a guillotine. Anna, Kristoff, Hans, and the other members of the ship crews knew they were going to be executed. They saw their executioners. They were not human. They all appeared to be very buff and had green skin and tusks. Some of them were not the same as the others, some appeared to be walking cows, some had very pointy ears, others were blue and hunched over. Everyone thought they were on another planet.

_What the hell?_ Kristoff thought. So did Anna. Talk about mental synchronization.

"You, man with the red hair and sideburns! Come up!" One of the executioners said. Anna instantly knew who the... thing... was talking about. Hans. Anna wasn't sure if she should be excited at her mortal enemies death, or terrified that she is about to witness a mans death. Before she could decide what she felt, his head was gone.

Many of the crew were wimpering and containing screams. They were horrified. "This is what happens when you stay with the Alliance!" Said the executioner.

"Wait, no, we're not with this 'alliance' you speak of!" Anna shouted. "Please just let us go!"

"Shut up, bitch." The green man said. He slapped her hard across the face.

"Don't you dare hit her!" Kristoff said angrily.

"Oh, the blonde haired man is close to her. The I guess he wouldn't mind seeing her last moments before his eyes!" One of the green men said. "Take her to the block, and pull up a chair for the blonde man!"

They tied him to a chair, and put Anna on the guillotine. "It's okay Anna, you'll be okay. Elsa will come and save us." Kristoff said. Anna gave him one last look of hope and fear combined. "I love you." Anna said. "I love you too." Kristoff said back. Kristoff shut his eyes tight when he saw the blade in the guillotine almost at the top.

"The man closes eyes, get a warlock to force his eyes open!" Said one of the green men. Kristoff couldn't help it or control it, he suddenly felt the need and urge to open his eyes. So he did. Against his will.

The rope was dropped, and Anna felt a tinge of cold above her neck and then... the cold was still there... and there was screaming... fire... explosions... metal clanging... lots of ice.

* * *

"Greetings, king-"

"Varian. And who might you be?"

"I am queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"You claim to not be from Loch Modan, and you definately couldn't have come from Lordaeron, so how did you get here?"

"My boat sunk after a fight between two... beings."

"What? Describe the beings!"

"One was made of wind, the other water. I don't remember much from it."

"Was there anything fighting a dragon, however?"

The memories of the dragon she had saw came back to her. "No, but I did see a dragon. He... destroyed my kingdom, and many of my allies kingdoms."

"You mean, there might be more refugees?"

* * *

Two days earlier

"I am Jaina Proudmoore of Theramore. Who are you"

"Princess Rapunzel, and Prince Eugene"

* * *

"I am king Magni Bronzebeard, and who are you?"

"The Duke of Weselton"

* * *

Back with Anna...

After being let go from the guillotine, Anna looked at the frost around the blade and turned around at her savior. "Elsa! You saved my life!"

"Who"

* * *

"You are a frost mage. A very apt skill."

"What?"

"A mage. You can use magic."

"You mean, there are others like me?"

"Of course."


	4. Chapter 4

"Elsa! You saved my life!" Anna exclaimed.

A voice other than Elsa responded, "Who?"

"Anna, that's not Elsa, and you should stop hugging her before this gets awkward." Kristoff said.

"Wait, what? Who are you?"

"I am Jaina Proudmoore of Theramore. And who are you and how did you get involved with the Horde?"

Anna recollected herself and retained her royal posture. "I am Princess Anna of Arendelle. And I demand to see my sister Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"I'm sorry, who?"

"A girl, with platinum hair, I think she was wearing a light blue dress when we left. She's the one who made that ice stop the guillotine. She's a very cold person, you can't miss her."

"I'm sorry Princess..."

Kristoff finished for her "Her name is Anna"

"Princess Anna of..."

"Arendelle" Kristoff and Anna sighed.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle, but there is no women with platinum hair, and I'm the one who made that ice."

"You mean.. you have powers too?"

"Yes, and so does Robert, Andie, Gilbert. I don't think you're from Azeroth if this is news to you."

"Azeroth?" Kristoff asked. Took the words right out of Anna's mouth.

"Yes, the planet we live on. Where is this Arendelle?"

"Two days of floating and three days of sailing west of here."

"Wait, so that means you lived on the other side of the Malestrom!"

"Malestrom?" Kristoff and Anna asked together.

"Follow me to my camp, I'll explain everything to you there, since I might actually believe you're from a foreign land."

* * *

"Wait, so you didn't know about mages? Or magic? Or mana? Don't you get tired when you use you 'powers' a lot?" Varian asked.

"Well, I never used my powers too much. I couldn't control since I was a child. The only time I ever felt kind of out of breath was when I made my ice castle so long ago."

"I'm sorry, I didn't get that last part. Ice what?"

"Ice castle, a giant castle made of ice, your majesty."

"Okay, so you had powers since when?"

"I was born..."

"Since you were born, and you couldn't control it, and you made an ice castle?"

"Yes your majesty."

Varian began to put the pieces together. This was no average mage. There was something different about her. To have such powers since birth and to be able to make a transparent Ice Crown Citadel was something else. But what if...

"Guards! Take her to the dungeons! Now! And get some mages to guard her cell, put up anti magic barriers around the dungeon!"

"What?"

"But sir, the dragon caved in the dunge-"

"I don't care, figure it out!"

What if she was a death knight.

* * *

"So, let's review our, very basic mind you, Azerothian history" Jaina said excitedly.

"Mages can use magic," Started Anna.

"Thing called Burning Legion invaded," Kristoff followed

"Warlocks are corrupted by Burning Legion"

"Night elfs..."

"...Orcs"

"I already forgot almost everything." Anna said. "Yeah me too." Kristoff followed.

"Do you at least know where we are?"

"Azeroth!" Anna and Kristoff answered at the same time.

"Where in Azeroth?"

"Kalimdor!" Again at the same time.

"Where in Kalimdor?"

Both shrugged.

"Feralas..." Jaina said agitated.

The group sat in their camp for a few moments in silence until Anna remembered about Elsa. In all the stress and confusion of her current situation, she had some how forgotten about her sister.

Jaina spoke up first though. "You wouldn't happen to know a girl, or princess, named Rapunzel?"

Anna lit up. She might finally see a familiar face soon! The thought of one of her good friends being alive when she thought she was dead was comforting to her. "Yes, I do actually! How do you know her?"

"She washed up on the shores of Theramore along with many other refugees two days ago. Their two leaders, Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene told me everything of what they saw. It appears everyone on Azeroth has seen it too at this point."

"Seen what?"

"Deathwing."

"You mean the dragon that-" Anna stopped herself. She didn't want to think of the catastrophe that happened in Arendelle.

"You have seen him too?"

Anna shook her head. Kristoff was asleep at this point.

"He destroyed my kingdom. Sunk it entirely." A moment of silence followed.

"I am sorry that happened. Many of the kingdoms of Azeroth are suffering from Neltharion's return. The Earthern Circle is calling it 'The Shattering'. Fitting name."

"You called him Neltharion? Why?"

"Oh it's a long story, about the Old Gods, the Legion, and the Dragon Aspects. But from how much I know you so far, I don;t expect you to pay attention"

Anna was already dosing off. "Huh, what? Yeah, you guessed right. Tell me though, how is Rapunzel doing?"

"In the two days I have known her, I already sent her off to be trained as a paladin with the Argent Crusade. She insisted her husband go with her, so I assume he will be trained to be a warrior. But from her story she told me, I think he would fair well as a rogue."

"You sent her where to train to be a what and why?"

Jaina sighed. "From her story about her magic healing hair and what not, I though that she must have a heart imbued with the Light. She would make a fantastic paladin with that power, since I am sure that the power of the light did not leave with the hair. But, as to where I sent her, I sent her to Northrend. To train with the best of the best, Tyrion Fordring."

Anna was asleep. Jaina sighed and smiled and decided to go to sleep too.

* * *

Anna woke up hazily, and she heard very loud noises. She heard someone call her name, "Anna! Kristoff! Get up!"

_Just five more minutes_

Anna couldn't make another thought before someone grabbed her and Kristoff by the arms and lifted them up. "You, girl with the hair, take this bow and quiver, and blonde hair man, take this staff!"

Anna was fully awake now. "Go get some armor, quickly now!"

"I don't know how to use this!" Anna said.

"Neither do I!" Kristoff added.

Getting no response, they headed for the tent with the armor in it. They decked them selves out in the fanciest armor they could find, Anna wearing mail vest and leggings with leather coating on it along with a green hood and cape. Kristoff... not so much. He wore robe. Simple enough. Anna laughed at his choice of armor. "Oh my knight in shining armor!" Anna said. "This was all they had left!"

They ran out of the tent ready to fight, and they were greeted with just that. An orc was charging at them, sword in hand. Anna, for the first time in forever, thought fast and smart and got an arrow, put it in her bow, and shot the orc in the heart. The orc collapsed.

Anna let out a slight giggle of pride, and then another orc charged at them. Kristoff hit the orc in the head with his staff. "One for one?" Kristoff said.

"You want to make this a game? Sure!" Anna replied, "I beat you all the time at checkers, this can't be too different!"

They split up, Anna shooting arrows at orcs who were distracted with other soldiers, often times missing. Kristoff swung around, rarely hitting anything other than a tree.

When the combat seemed to die down, everyone regrouped at the camp. Everyone except Anna.

Kristoff was worried sick. "Anna?" He shouted.

Anna appeared from the surrounding woods. "I'm right here!" She said.

She was walking towards the camp when an orc appeared behind her. The orc was wielding a bow. And was ready to shoot. And he was aiming towards Anna.

"ANNA LOOK OUT!"

But it was too late. The orc had fired, and it had gone right through Anna's heart. Kristoff grabbed his staff and quickly pointed it in the direction of the orc, ready to charge. But instead, a beam of light shot out, and since the staff was pointed towards Anna, it hit her. This mysterious beam of light.

"Anna, no!"

Jaina had shot a fire spell at the orc, instantly killing him.

Kristoff ran to Anna who had collapsed on the floor. "No, please Anna, stay with me! Please don't die!" No answer. "Anna please, I need you! Don't die!"

"Kristoff, we can't stay here, Horde reinforcements will be here any minute!" Jaina shouted.

"Anna... please don't go!" She had gone cold at this point. "Anna please, I love you!"

.

.

.

"I love you too, Kristoff."

"Anna?"

"Yep it's me." Anna sat up. "Oof, what happened?"

"How the... you were shot through the heart with an arrow!"

"I was?" She looked down and saw the hole in her armor where her heart is. "Oh wow, I was!"

A long haired blonde man came up and took the staff from Kristoff. "Thats a priest's staff, and I was wondering where mine was. And those are my robes too!"

"Sorry..." Kristoff said quietly.

"It's fine, you seemed to have used it well. Pretty much brought this girl back to life."

"Kristoff... you brought me back to life?"

"I guess so..."

Jaina interjected "Come on you two, this place is going to be swarming with Horde soon. We need to get to Theramore."


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa was thrown into the dungeon of the city she doesn't know in the kingdom she doesn't know. She was being treated as if she had just tried to overthrow the throne of the place. She didn't get to have a good look at the city because of the blindfold placed on her.

_Okay, this is okay, I can just use my ice to get out of here_ Elsa thought. _Just use an ice blast on the door, it'll get me out of here_ Elsa remained calm and coolheaded as always.

She lifted her arms and tried to blast the door in the dungeon open with an ice bolt. Nothing happened. _Okay, I just need to try again._ She tried again. Still nothing.

A guard came up to her cell. Although this guard was very short. And had a lot of hair. And smelled like alcohol. He had the accent of someone from Scotland back in Europe. _S__ome top notch guards keeping a crazy ice queen in her prison._ "Anti-magic barrier is up around this place, ye didn't think we wouldn't think of that, did ye?" He said and then walked away. _Well... damn._

"Listen 'ere las, ye didn't 'ear it from me, but I actually believe your story. 'At whole story they told me on the way here on the tram, about you bein' some crazy mage, and with all these people from foreign lands washing on the shores as of late, I think your actually tellin' the truth."

_At least someone isn't a complete jerk._

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name." Elsa said.

"Name's Druce. I suppose yer not too familiar with dwarfs, miss..."

"Elsa. My name is Elsa."

"Elsa? I swear, I've heard that name somewhere before."

_Probably one of your asshole kings or queens who throw people in dungeons for no reason._

"Really now? Might be a cousin or something. It is... was a fairly common name from where I am... was from"

"Ah, that's right, my cousin Duran was fighting in Northrend in the Borean Tundra when he saw a two blue dragons! Of course I don't believe him, its a stupid story." He trailed off.

"No, please, I'm curious about your story" She really wasn't. But it was better than just sitting in the stale air alone.

"Well, he asked someone what they were flying to, and they told him nothing. He went to go find, oh yeah! This is how I know your name! He met his wife in this story, and her name is Elsa too! I've never met his wife, so I never believed him"

_Damnit. Shouldn't have gotten my hopes up about learning anything from him._

"Listen ere lass, I'll see if I can help you with anything before your... I shouldn't tell ye"

"Tell me what?" _I'm getting executed._

"Your execution." His voice trailed off again_. Of course_

* * *

Two days later

"That over there is Theramore." Jaina said. "The Alliance colony on Kalimdor."

They began walking on the bridge to Theramore. Anna and Kristoff were dead tired, but they only needed to make it across this bridge to get the sleep they oh so wanted.

The bridge they walked across reminded Anna and Kristoff of Arendelle, the place they wanted to forget. But they never could. _Wheres grand pabbie to remove some memories when you need it._

They arrived in Theramore to find many refugees. _These must be the Coronan refugees Jaina was telling us about._ Anna thought. Jaina led them to an indoor bedroom. "You will sleep here tonight, but you must wake up early. You both have training to do in the morning."

"Training? What do you mean?" Anna asked. Kristoff was lying down face first on the bed already.

"I saw how you did with the bow. You did okay, but you have the potential to become a masterful bow-woman. And your boyfriend, well. I was thinking warrior when I first saw him, but he seems to have the light in him. Y'know, considering how he pretty much brought you back to life. So, I'm going to have to send him to train with Rapunzel and Tirion."

_Wait, what?_

"Wait, what?" Anna asked.

"I'm sorry Anna, I'm sending him to Northrend to train and help in the war. I'll send you with him in a few weeks, when I'm confident you can accurately shoot a bow."

"No, either he's not going, or I'm going with him! He's the only person I have in this situation! Who knows where my sister is, I don't know anyone here, I barely even know the names of the places here! You can't take him from me! I need him!"

Jaina contemplated heavily on what Anna just said. She hadn't really thought much of her situation, and she did feel genuinely bad for her. *What will a few days of training here not do? JUst give them the basics, and maybe even move them both to Northrend.*

"I'm sorry Anna, I hadn't really considered your situation. I will let you two train together here for two weeks, and move you to Northrend afterwards. Now get some sleep."

Morning, the next day.

"Lady Jaina, a letter from Stormwind. It came from King Varian. He says he has a prisoner, and he needs a 'second opinion' about them." The guard said.

"Let me see the letter" She took the letter from his hands. "Ice... powerful... Elsa of Arendelle?" _It's Anna's sister! I need to go get her and take her to Stormwind A.S.A.P!_ She got to the other part of her letter. _Prisoner? Execution?_ That seals the deal for their transportation. It might be a bit rough to people who have barely experienced any magic in their life, but they needed to go fast.

Jaina ran to Anna and Kristoff's quarters. "Wake up! We need to go, we found your sister!" Jaina shouted.

"Uhh, five minutes please." Anna said.

"They're going to kill her soon if we don't hurry!"

Anna quickly got up out of bed, along with Kristoff. Both were not clothed. "Oh! Umm, I'll just leave for a moment..." Jaina said as she closed their door. _Never using that bed again._

* * *

The two walked out of their quarters, Anna wearing the same armor she wore yesterday. "It looks cool on me! Along with the bow and hood and stuff!" Was her explanation for it. Kristoff wearing blue cloth pants and a white, slightly loose fitting shirt.

"Okay, so how're we gonna get there?" Kristoff asked. "Wherever 'there' is" Anna mumbled under her breath.

"Okay, I'm not going to lie, the first time you do this will be very... very rough. You might get really sick afterwards. Its weird. But you get used to it."

_Oh god what is she talking about._ Kristoff thought. He was very susceptible to nausea.

"Here goes..." Jaina shot her hand at the ground and a beaming light came up out of the ground. It slowly opened, showing a room with two green colored doorways, several people, and several more bookcases. "That's our transportation. It's a portal to Stormwind. Now, we should probably go in right now, these don't last long at all."

Anna and Kristoff were very reluctant, thinking of excuses to not go. No excuse could beat "Your sister is going to get executed if you don't go."

They finally went through, and Jaina was right. It was a split second of terror. They traveled at what felt like the speed of light, and felt extremely crushed. They saw nothing but ocean for two seconds, and land for half a second, before they felt like they were growing uncomfortably fast, and poof. There they were. In the room they saw in the portal. Anna and Kristoff fell to the floor. Kristoff began crawling to somewhere. Anna just rolled around. Kristoff puked up his breakfast. Anna passed out.

"First timers?" A man in the room said.

Once Anna and Kristoff finally got their sense of balance back three hours later, they walked through the green doorway with Jaina. This portal was more of a opaque door, and less of an actual portal. There was a spiral staircase that led to a normal doorway. They passed by another portal before going outside. The sun was bright and in their faces, and once their eyes readjusted, the entirety of Stormwind was revealed to them.

They began walking the streets, seeing many strange people. Some were extremely short, some very tall and purple, some were normal. Anna heard some kids nearby. "Did you hear about that Thunderfury?" One of them said. "Did someone say Thunderfury, Blessed Blade of the Windseeker?" Another said as he pulled out a plastic sword and began fighting the other kids.

The repairs on the two watch towers caught Kristoff's eye. "What happened there?"

"Deathwing." Jaina answered.

"So you took me on this tram to see someone you suspected a death knight because you don't know them?" Jaina asked. "Varian, you have been acting very rash lately. You need need to be King Varian, not Lo'Gosh."

Those words stung Varian.

The tram stopped, and they all got off. Varian lead to the door out of Deepway Tram. Ironforge was revealed to Anna and Kristoff, and their jaws dropped at everything they saw. A massive underground city, with lava pouring through the ceiling, a massive anvil in the middle of the city above a lake of lava. Many of the small, fat people they saw in Stormwind were there. _What were their names? __Oh yeah, dwarves! And then, umm, night elves! And gnomes! _Anna giggled as she saw a funny looking gnome scientist cross her path.

Varian led them to the dungeon were Elsa was being kept.

"Anna, how did you..." She didn't bother finishing that question. "Why are you wearing that?" She giggled.

After hearing the story from Elsa, and everything about the past with her magic, Jaina asked to see Varian in private.

"How blind can you be, Varian?"

"I am only trying to protect Stormwind, and I don't know why you're mad at me."

"You put all three in the prison assuming that they're spies for the Scourge or the Twilight's Hammer?"

Varian was silent.

"Do you not know who she is?" Jaina asked.

"Why should I?"

"Can you not feel the arcane energy when you're around her?"

Varian was silent again.

"She is Malygos' true heir!"


	6. Chapter 6

Jaina came out from the room she was talking to Varian in and was approaching the cell the three were being held in. Varian stayed behind.

"I have convinced Varian to not execute you. But, all three of you need to train. Especially you, Elsa. So I am sending you to Dalaran in Northrend to train, and I am coming too. I will have a personal archer trainer for you, Anna."

Elsa was confused. _Train? I don't need to train, I can do some crazy things with my powers!_

"Yes, I'm sure you can, but frost magic is a bit weak." Jaina said. _How did she-_

"Arcane magic, Elsa. You might be able to do that too, if you start training."

Anna interjected by asking "Can we get something to eat?"

* * *

"A pub? You want us to eat at a pub?" Anna asked.

"There's no other place to eat here in Ironforge, unless you go to the market and make your own food." Jaina replied.

Anna huffed. She didn't like thinking about anywhere with alcohol. The last time she got drunk, she nearly punched Rapunzel in the face, and destroyed a dinner table.

The group was interrupted by a familiar voice shouting at one of them. "The wicked sorceress! Guards, someone, get her! She'll kill us all!"

_Weaseltown._

Guards ran to the duke. "Whats wrong lad?" One of them asked. "That woman with the blue dress is a sorceress and she'll kill us all if she isn't imprisoned!"

The guards ran to the group of four. "Whats going on over here?" Another one asked.

"Whats that guys problem?" Jaina whispered under her breath to Elsa. Elsa whispered back. "Long story. He's kind of an asshole. Play some harmless magic on him, if you can."

Jaina told the guards everything was alright and the other man is just crazy. They left to go to their normal stations, leaving the duke shocked at how they were going to let a mad sorceress on the loose.

Jaina and Elsa looked at the duke, then at each other. The duke stood there, jaw on the floor at what just happened. "Hey Weaseltown!" Elsa shouted. She nudged Jaina, who then shot her hand over at him. blast of purple light barely missed his head and fizzled on the ground behind him. The duke fell to the ground. "Guards, two sorceresses! Get them! They'll kill us all!" He said. Jaina and Elsa rolled their eyes and kept walking with Anna and Kristoff.

A guard spoke up to the duke. "They're mages, ye bastard! Now shut up, some people are trying ta work!"

* * *

The group arrived at the Stonefire Inn to the smell of alcohol, smoke, and sweat. The inn was loud with laughter, conversing, and arguing. _How quaint _Elsa thought. Anna seemed to be excited about the place. "Why are you so excited" Kristoff asked, "I thought you hated alcohol?"

"It just seems so friendly in here! And I've always wondered what pubs are like, to be honest. I could never go to one, being royalty and all." She replied.

The group arrived at the bar. The bartender spoke up, "Greetings lassies and lad! What could I getcha this fine evenin'? I could some tasty new ale imported straight from Westfall!"

Jaina was the one to order for the group. "We'll take four glasses of your strongest brew, and the tastiest dish this... fine establishment can offer. These people need it!"

"Thelsamar brew and roasted chicken comin' up!" The enthusiastic bartender said.

"Umm, Jaina? I don't drink." Anna said.

Jaina was too late to care about what Anna said because the drinks had already arrived then. "Well you do now!" Jaina laughed.

Anna hesitantly grabbed the drink. She took a sip of it and it burned her throat. _This is disgusting, but I'm so thirsty! _She thought. Her food arrived. Anna began eating the dry chicken. There was nothing to quench her thirst other than the drink in the cup next to her. Another sip. _Well, I guess this isn't too bad. _Another bite, another sip. A large bite, a huge glug. Anna finished her food, and chugged her drink.

Elsa, Kristoff, and Jaina looked at her funny. "I thought you didn't drink?" Elsa said. "I don't!" Anna replied.

Another cup full of the Thelsamar brew was given to Anna.

And another.

And another.

Anna was at her sixth cup before she started telling the dwarf warriors of her brave adventure to find her sister, how she almost froze to death, and how she punched a man she thought she loved. Many dwarf men were tearing up during the story.

At her seventh, she saw some dwarves playing a card game. "What're yew guuis plaayyin'?" She asked. Every word she said was slurred.

"This ere' game is called 'arthstone! Come on, take a seat, play a game or two!" One of the men playing said.

At her tenth drink, she was getting into the game. And was quite good. The entire pub was watching her play some of the best opponents in Ironforge and beating them. Even Elsa, Jaina, and Kristoff were watching.

After her fifteenth drink, she got into a fight about who should have won the game she lost. "Ah cahl buhlshet aht tha car! What ihs a ja... jar... whatever it was anyway?"

She wasn't the only one pissed off, however. Someone lost a hundred gold bet on that game.

She was passed out and in bed by drink seventeen.

* * *

"Anna! Anna, wake up, we have to go!"

_Five minutes, please!_

Her head was aching and she had a major hangover.

"Come on, we have to take a boat to go to that place to train! Wherever it is."

It was Elsa's voice. "Fine, I'm getting up." She got up out of bed, still tired. "Uhhh, what happened last night?" Anna asked.

"You got drunk, and you're quite good at a game called 'Hearthstone'" Elsa answered.

"Me? Drunk? I don't drink though!"

Kristoff walked in with a shit-eating grin on his face. "I call bullshit." Elsa and Kristoff laughed at his statement.

* * *

The party arrived in Menethil, and wondered why some of it was underwater. Well, all except one, Jaina already knew why. She hated this place, only because of its name. She didn't want to think about him until Elsa asked "Why is this place underwater? And why is it named Menethil?"

"I don't want to talk about... him. So don't ask."

The party remained silent until they got on the boat, with Anna being the first one to make a comment. "Boy, it sure is humid here!" She said. Her attempt to break the ice was futile. But it did get an "I know, right?" From Kristoff.

* * *

_Three days later, two days until arrival in Borean Tundra._

Jaina was in her study on the ship. The thought of him kept coming to mind, and the fact that she might have to confront him soon made her very anxious. Her train of thought was interrupted by Elsa who had walked in on Jaina sitting in a fancy looking chair.

"You loved him, didn't you?" Elsa asked. Jaina was shocked at this question. "Loved who?"

"The Lic-" Elsa stopped herself from saying that. "Arthas."

"I stopped loving him long ago, in Stratholme. How did you find out about him?"

"I asked one of the crew members."

_Of course._

"I'm sorry, for interrupting, I'll leave you alone now."

"No, you're fine, I was just... doing nothing. He a good man once, a paladin. You probably don't know what that is, but it's a good thing. I remember that day, the day of the Culling of Stratholme."

"What happened?"

* * *

_One year later._

"We go from freezing cold tundra to boiling hot desert. Where are we going?" Anna asked.

"I can't go with you, but you five must go. You're going to see... the Culling of Stratholme."

"The whatting of what what?" Eugene said. "Look lady, I don't feel too comfortable about going to places with people I don't know in the middle of a desert."

Rapunzel hit him "Don't be rude!"

"What did I do, I'm legitimately concerned, Mrs. Superpaladin!"

Rapunzel looked slightly angry at what he said, and Elsa shot a small fireball at his side to get him back for Rapunzel. "Hey, watch the armor! Do you know how much this costs to repair?" Eugene roared. Elsa and Rapunzel laughed.

"Here we are! The Caverns of Time!" Jaina exclaimed.

The groups jaws dropped.


End file.
